A rochu apocalypse
by unicorns2436
Summary: A zombie apocalypse with russia(Ivan) and china(Yao). Its an AU with human names used. Possible smut if requested. PLEASE REVIEW! Ill write as soon as i can!
1. Chapter 1

Yao sprinted down the cluttered abandoned streets with his heart racing. "Gaauuuuhh!" pale limp bodies chased him down the street moaning. He turned the corner on the street only to reveal even more zombies. He ran a little ways down the street stopping in front of an alley way. _'What's going_ _on? What's wrong with them!?_' he thought confused and terrified.

One jumped out from behind a trash can and grabbed his shoulders snapping at his neck barely missing. "Aaah! NO!" He yelped and pushed the zombie away. He then wacked it in the head with a wok he had with him; the only protection he could find. He knocked it back a few feet then it lunged for him again. He stepped aside just in time then wacked with his wok once more knocking it to the ground. He turned to run but two more were in his way. They moaned in hungry moans stepping towards him.

"Uuuugghh!" they moaned. "G-go away! L-leave me alone!" he demanded. The zombies didn't listen they just stared with their pale white eyes as if they hadn't even heard him. He swung his wok at the one closest to him. It threw up its hands and stopped it. It latched its grey fingers onto in not letting go. Yao yanked at it but the zombie had a death grip on it. He gave one last hard yank then it came free. The force sent him falling back. He landed on his butt.

The zombies moved closer. "N-NO! GET BACK!" Yao wailed scooting backwards down the alley. He turned and scrambled to his feet sprinting down the alley. He stopped. Just his luck a dead end! He turned around to see the zombies advancing closer and faster. "AI YA!" he squeaked in fear. He swallows and holds his wok out in front of him with both hands. "S-stay back! S-stay back!" he stutters. The zombies limped forward faster mouths open and arms out stretched. He closes his eyes tight chanting in his head "Please give me wings! Please give me wings! Please give me wings!" The zombies lunge forward. Then as if answering his prayers something grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him up.

His feet come off the ground and he is lifted up. The moaning flesh eater's hands just barley misses his feet. Yao looks up to see that he is being lifted by a large man with platinum blond hair and a scarf around his neck. The man lifts him over the rail of the fire escaped he was standing under. Once he makes it over the rail the blonde falls back on his butt with Yao in his arms. Yao lays there for a moment letting the fact that he survived sink in then, remembers the strong blonde that pulled him up. Yao scrambles to all fours crawling to the far side of the fire escape. Turning around and holding his wok out in front of him shakily.

The blonde sits up and looks at him. "Don't come any closer!" Yao demands. The blonde crawls forward. "It's ok I'm not one of them." The blond says calmly in a Russian accent. "I said stay back!" Yao snaps again holding out his wok shaking with fear at the advancing blonde. The blonde crawls over to the shaking Chinese and pulls away the wok slowly. "Are you ok? I saw them grab you." He lifts his hand to check around Yao's collar for bites. Yao swats his hand away. "Don't touch me!" he yells. The blonde pulls his hand away and looks Yao in the eyes. He whispers in a calming voice "Its ok I'm not one of them." He points to his eye "Their eyes have no color, Da?" Yao looks into the Russians eyes they are a soft beautiful violet that look friendly and reassuring. Yao stops trembling and nods not breaking eye contact with the big Russian. The Russian smiles "Are you hurt?" Yao looks down at his body everything is there. He shakes his head. "Good!" the Russian sighs. "I got you in time!" The zombies below start snarling in rage that there meal was taken away. The Russian looks down at them worried "We must go, Da." He grabs Yao's hand and pulls him to his feet. "Follow me."

The Russian says walking up the stairs of the fire escape. Yao follows after looking down at the hungry zombies once more. He follows the Russian up the fire escape stairs to the roof. "My name is Ivan Braginski. What is yours?" the Russian ask. "Wang Yao." Yao reply's. They step off the fire escape on to the roof top. "Well Yao you are very lucky that you lived. I'm actually surprised that I could reach you from the fire escape!" Ivan chuckles Yao looks at him questioningly. "I mean because you so short I almost couldn't reach you!" Ivan says innocently. "Wha- I'm not short you ass!" Yao yells fuming. Ivan chuckles again at Yao's reaction. '_What the hell is wrong with him we just met and know he's making_ _fun of me!?_' Yao thinks to himself.

Ivan turns and begins walking towards a small shed on top of the roof. He opens the door and waves his hand motioning for Yao to come in. Yao walks over and piers in the door looking around to make sure it safe before walking in. The shed must have been used for storage or something because there was a bunch of cleaning supplies on the shelves. Ivan walks over to a desk and pulls out a big Swiss army knife he had clipped onto his pants. He then pulls out and assortment of pocket knives he had in hidden pockets in his jacket then pulls out a pistol he had in a holster on his hip. "I only have one gun so you'll have to use a knife da." He suggests handing Yao a red pocket knife. Yao clicks it open and it has a little dragon carved into the blade. Yao holds it awkwardly not really knowing how to protect himself with it. Ivan notices "Are you not good with knives or something?" Ivan asks. "No it's just …. I'm not really good with close up combat." Yao replies.

Ivan looks around the room the spots a broom on the wall "I can fix that." Ivan gets the push broom and breaks off the end. He then takes the knife from Yao and uses some duct tape to attach the knife to the end of the pole. Once it's all taped up he gives the spear he just made to Yao. "That is better da?" he asks. Yao hold the spear then swings it a few times. He looks up at Ivan and nods "Shi, thank you." Ivan smiles then turns back to the table. He puts his gun back in the holster and clips his knife back to his thigh only grabbing one of the other pocket knives. "Can't take all theses with us we have to travel light da." Ivan says. "right." Yao replies. Ivan takes out his pistol again and takes out the clip. He begins doing a bunch of stuff tinkering with the parts taking stuff out and putting it back in. Yao takes a seat on a nearby stool.

Yao is the first to break the silence "So… thanks for saving me back there...if you hadn't showed up I would have been done for." Yao says thankfully. Ivan looks back smiling "It was nothing really. But at first I thought you were a woman running down the street screaming like you were." Ivan says chuckling. "What!?" Yao yells fuming. He hated being mistaken for a girl. "Would you not have saved me if you knew I was a boy!?" Yao questioned. "Of course not!" Ivan laughed "I prefer boys anyway." Ivan whispered turning back to his gun on the table. Even though Ivan whispered, Yao was able to hear the last part. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could form the words a low moaning came from outside the shed.


	2. Chapter 2

**(( I'M SO SORRY! X( It has taken me forever to update! But now i'm gonna try to do it more often! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^ Please review and maybe check out my other stories!~))**

Ivan stood up and shoved the clip into the gun quickly. "How did those devils get up here?" He whispered annoyed, his voice laced with hatred. Yao rose from his chair slowly. Ivan walked over to the door and cracked it open peering out. Yao tiptoed over to him with his spear in hand. Ivan took a deep breath then slung the door open. The zombies got onto the roof from a hatch that was on it. The hatch led inside the building. Five zombies crawled out of the hatch and started limping towards Yao and Ivan. "That hatch was locked!" Ivan said confused. "They must have broken the lock aru!" Yao replied taking a step back. Ivan aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet went sailing through the air and hit the closest zombie between the eyes. The body fell limp to the ground. He shot two more hitting them in the same spots. Then more zombies crawled out of the hatch. "Dammit." Ivan cursed under his breath. They had to get off the roof they couldn't stay there. Ivan looked around frantically searching for a way to escape. They couldn't go back down the fire escape.

He eyed the next building. He then turned around and grabbed Yao pulling him to the far side of the roof. The gap between their building and the next was about six or seven feet. "We have to jump." Ivan said looking at Yao. Yao looked back horrified. "WHAT!? There is no way I can jump that!" Ivan looked at the zombies then back to Yao. "We don't have time just jump!" Yao looked at the zombies then looked at the gap, then back to the zombies, then back at the gap. "Ai ya."he muttered. Yao picked up his spear and threw it across the gap. It landed on the other side.

He stood at the edge of the roof hesitating. There was no way he could make it! The nearing zombies snarled loudly. Before Yao could do anything else Ivan's strong hands were on his hips. "W-WHA-!?" Yao exclaimed blushing. Ivan lifted Yao easily then threw him across the gap. Yao landed on the other side rolling a few times. Ivan took a few steps back then ran leaping to the other side just barely missing the edge. He rolled stopping next to Yao.

Ivan lay there panting. He turned over to look at the zombies on the other roof. One of the cold bodies didn't stop chasing Ivan and Yao and walked strait of the side of the building. Falling then hitting ground below with a disgusting crunch. The rest just stood there snarling and growling reaching out their arms.

Yao let out a low moan and clenched his stomach. Ivan sprang up. "Yao! Are you ok?" Ivan asked crawling over to Yao. "Ok?...OK?! I JUST GOT THROW OVER A SEVEN FOOT GAP! OF COURSE I'M NOT 'OK' YOU ASS!" Yao yelled in rage. "I-I'm sorry they were coming! I had to do something I had no other choice!" Ivan apologized. "Here I'll help you up." Ivan offered reaching out a hand. Yao sighed "No it's ok Ivan I'm fine. Just next time you're gonna throw me over a gap warn me, aru." Yao took Ivan's hand and pulled himself up. They both look back at the zombies. They stare at the disgusting creatures, snarling and howling in rage. Ivan picks up Yao's spear and hands it to him. "That was another close one. I guess we shouldn't stay in one place for long unless we know for sure it's safe da…" Ivan said. "Yeah aru." Yao agreed.

Ivan walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the street below deep in thought. Yao walked over and stood beside him staring at the street as well. Thinking it would help if he did it too. The streets were practically empty except for the few zombies that limped around. He stared at the street below covered in trash blown by the wind. He looked at one of the bags blowing across the street and recognized the logo. "I've got it!" Yao said out loud. Ivan looked at him confused. "Got what?" he asked. "A car!" Yao exclaimed.

Ivan just stared in confusion. "My family owns a restaurant a few blocks down from here. I left my car there and that's where I was headed before those things chased me into the alley. If we could get down to the street we could go get it!" Yao explained. "The tank is full!" He exclaimed "and the keys are in my pocket! Aru." Yao pulled the keys out from his pocket. Ivan looked at the keys then looked back at Yao. "Da that is a good idea but we are up here and the car is down there." Ivan said flatly. Yao deflated "hmmm…. You are right." Yao looked back over the edge calculating the distance from the restaurant to where they were. Then Yao opened his mouth again "We are on top of the bank correct?" He asked turning to Ivan. Ivan peered off the edge once more "Da we are." He said wondering where Yao was going with this. "Well I'm sure that banks are pretty locked up so no one should be inside." Ivan nodded agreeing. "So if we can open that door we can probably make it to the street without much trouble." Yao said turning and pointing to a locked door that led to a stair well across from them. Ivan looked over to the door "Da that just might work!" Ivan and Yao walked over to the door. Yao grabbed the handle and twisted it. "Damn, its locked!" Yao said angrily. Ivan Lightly pushed Yao aside and kicked the door a few times. He then twisted the handle and opened the door. Yao stared at the dent in the metal door amazed. "After you, da!" Ivan said smiling brightly. Yao walked in and Ivan followed.

They crept down the stairs with their weapons in hand and ready to attack if anything was to jump out at them. Thankfully the building was empty. "They must have got everybody out of here when the outbreak started." Ivan said looking around. Yao looked over at him "You mean when the dead people started coming back? Aru." "Da" Ivan nodded, they made their way down to the first floor, chatting on the way. "Do you have any family around here?" Yao asked. Ivan stopped walking and stared at the floor sadly. "Oh, sorry I guess I shouldn't have asked…" Yao said. "No its fine, I have two sisters Natalia and Yekaterina." Ivan said beginning to walk again. "Oh… Don't be worried about them! I'm sure they are alright." Yao said trying to lighten then mood. Ivan though for a moment "Yes, I'm not worried about Natalia she can handle herself, but Rina…. I'm not sure."

Finally the made it to the first floor. They stood in front of the door preparing themselves. "Alright, the restaurant is a few blocks down, we can probably get there without drawing to much attention to ourselves." Yao whispered. Ivan nodded, slowly he opened the door. They walked out and looked around. The street was quiet and no one was around. "Let's go, this way." Yao said. They silently made their way down the street. "It's over their!" Yao said pointing. He began to run towards it. "Lower your voice and wait!" Ivan said chasing after him. A zombie lunged out from behind a trash can and latched onto Yao's ankle, also knocking over the trash can and making a lot of noise. "Aaah!" Yao yelped frightened. He kicked at the zombie. He reached over grabbing his spear; which he had dropped, and jabbed at it. Ivan ran over and kicked it off Yao. He pulled Yao up and they began running. A few more zombies came out of an alley and started chasing them. Ivan looked back. "Shit! Keep going!" They made it to the restaurant and jiggled the handle of the front door. "It's locked!" Yao exclaimed as the zombies kept coming. "The back door! This way!" Yao yelled and they hurried to the back. The zombies caught up to them. Ivan pushed one off on him and punched another one. He pulled out his pistol and shot. Just as it seemed the were doomed a figure jumped down from the roof and sliced one of the zombies heads off. The person raised their katana that was dripping with blood and slashed it at the next zombie.

Yao opened the door "Quick get inside!" Ivan, Yao, and the stranger ran inside. Yao slammed the door behind them, locking it. He leaned against it panting. "That was close." He said breathing heavily. "To close." Ivan agreed. The stranger returned the katana to its sheath and looked up. Yao stared at him wide eyed "K-.. KIKU!?"

**((DUN DUN DUUUUNN! ^_^ that's it for this chapter please review! The next chapter is on its way. ;3))**


End file.
